There have been used disk valves for single lever water combination faucets, water faucets, or the like, comprising an inlet port, an outlet port, a first disk provided with a first through hole communicating with the inlet port and extending axially and a second through hole communicating with the outlet port and extending axially, and a second disk provided with a concave capable of communicating with the first through hole and the second through hole of the first disk on one end face and slidably and movably contacting one end face of the first disk at the one end face, wherein a closed space is formed radially outside the second disk, and the second disk slides relative to the first disk to adjust the degree of overlap between the concave of the second disk and the first through hole of the first disk.
In conventional disk valves, the slidably and movably contacting part between the first disk and the second disk is lubricated by oil such as silicon grease, or the like.
The conventional disk valves have a disadvantage in that oil adhered to the slidably and movably contacting part is carried away by water flowing from the first through hole of the first disk to the second through hole of the first disk through the concave of the second disk to slightly disperse into water discharging from the disk valve, thereby gradually being diminished to cause poor maneuverability of the disk valves.